Monomica Arbolconstiga
Monomica Arbolconstiga created by MCN51FJ, is a fanmade character from the Bleach series. She is an Arrancar and the former Dies(No. 10) Espada in Aizen's army before his defeat. She is friends with fellow Espadas Tier and Nel as well as being close friends with Shinigamis Taiyou and Torako. Some time after Aizen's defeat, Monomica becomes second-in-command in Hueco Mundo after Tier as well as being her right hand woman. Appearance Monomica has fair skin, maroon red short, ruffled hair and lavender eyes. She also has visibly faint violet markings under her eyes. She appears to be quite fit and lean with a curvacious frame and well-endowed. Her Arrancar attire consists of a mid-drift croptop bearing a portion of her abdoman. The top also consists of a crown-like swirl upon the collar. She also wears armlets on her upper arms, a hoop-like bracelet on her left wrist and two to three finger rings. She is also bearfooted nearly everywhere she goes. Monomica carries her Zanpakuto usually in hand as she is seen leaning, sitting or standing on top of it and when mobile and trying to conseal it, she is able to shrink it down to pin size and place it in her hair like a hairclip. Her Zanpakuto, unlike others, is a staff rather than a sword and is incredibly heavy, so heavy that giants, such as Yammy, cannot lift the staff itself. Her Arrancar appearance as well as the features of her Zanpakuto are loosely based on popular Chinese story Journey To The West character, Sun Wukong. Her Espada number "10" tattoo is located on her left thigh. The remnants of Monomica's Hollow mask consists of the back down resembling a spinal cord and on the of it is a monkey's tail which is visibly seen in any outfit she wears. She also remnant hidden in her hair which invisible from view, the remnant resembles the crown that Sun Wukong was forced to wear. Her Gigai, false body, appears very similar to her Arrancar body only with the remnants of her Hollow masks missing, though her tail was visible by mistake. She occasionally wears a schoolgirl uniform whenever she appears in Ichigo's school. She also wears random outfits whenever she goes out shopping or playing with Torako, Taiyou or any random human. Monomica is the first Arrancar to use a Gigai and, though rarely, an aritificial soul in the world of the living. Personality Monomica is described as childish. She always finds time to play and have fun, even though others harldy to never want play with her. Her child-like behavior only rivals that of Nel's child-like persona as Monomica rarely takes anything seriously and prefers a playground over a battlefield. In the Espada meeting with Aizen, she always seen leaning on her staff, yawning and would occasionally drift off to sleep. She has very little respect for Aizen or any authority figures of any kind, which is possibly a rebellious teenage phase towards anyone who deems themselves superior in placement. She shows great respect for very few Arrancars, mostly for her Fraccions, for Tier and for Nel. When Monomica finds a potential "playmate", she will try to fight them and then laughs at their characters asks if she can play with them. Powers & Abilities Master Staff/Spear Specialist: As a former Espada, Monomica has a great talent when wielding a weapon. Though she is the only Arrancar who does not wield a sword or a blade, she makes up for it by wielding a staff or spear. In combat, she shows great deal of unorthadoxed movements and is incredibly hard follow. Instead of dealing fatal blows, Monomica prefers to play with her opponents by attacking them in nearly all directions. Sonido Master: Like all Arrancars, Monomica possesses great speeds, able to move faster than superhuman and jump blindingly fast with a single somersault. Her Sonido can be eqaul to certain Espada like Nelliel or Tier. Immense Spiritual Power: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Trickster: Cero: Caida Master: Descorrer: Zanpakuto Micamono(Mikamano; Spanish for "Monkey", Japanese for "Monkey Queen"): Jardin Verde: Resurreccion: Resurreccion Abilities: Its release command "Foolery"( engi, ViZ: "Play"). *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': *'Lanzo Dorado': *'Cero Multiplo': Fraccion *Luna Aguarabioso: *Sol Fuegotortura: *Estrella Lucero: *Lampara Lucero: *Meteoro Vientoazo: *Tierra Oscuroinciso: Category:Bleach characters Category:Female characters Category:Arrancars